This invention relates generally to a milling machine and more particularly to a so-called over and under scalper of the type in which upper and lower cutters simultaneously mill the top and bottom surfaces of a slab of metal such as an ingot as the ingot is advanced between the cutters by a carriage. Usually, the ingot is advanced onto a load conveyor in a loading station where the ingot is shifted laterally and vertically into the proper cutting position prior to being advanced past the cutters by the carriage.